The Flash Vol 1 123
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Mister Jarvis' butler * Professor Hughes * Unnamed bank teller * Unnamed construction worker Locations: * ** *** **** Central City Community Center **** **** Central City Sports Stadium **** Memorial Tower **** * ** *** **** **** Carmody's Jewel Salon **** Jarvis Mansion **** Keystone City Bank **** Keystone City Herald **** Keystone City Museum **** Keystone City Police Headquarters **** Items: * * * * * Neptune Cup Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Flash of Two Worlds" was reprinted in , , , , , , , , and . * This issue is divided into three chapters. * The origins of both Barry Allen and Jay Garrick are recapped in this issue. * This story was retold for the Post-Crisis New Earth continuity in . * The Flash appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Fiddler chronologically appeared last in . His last actual appearance was in . He appears next in . * The Golden Age Flash appeared last in . He appears next in . * Iris West appeared last in . She appears next in * Joan Garrick appeared last in . She appears next in . * The Thinker appeared last in . He appears next in . * This is generally regarded the first appearance of the Multiverse even though technically there were earlier examples (such as ) The Multiverse is a mixture of parallel dimensions that exist side by side to one another and divergent timelines. These parallel dimensions could be accessed via vibrational attunement, time-space warps, , and hypertime. * states this first appearance of "Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Metropolis" giving credence to the idea that this is the first unofficial appearance of Earth-One and Earth-Two as separate entities. They will not be named as such until . * First appearance of Joan Williams as Joan Garrick. Jay and Joan's wedding was chronicled in flashback in . | Trivia = * The cover to this issue features both Flashes racing to rescue an injured man. Jay Garrick is the one who saves the man, while Barry Allen is the one who deflects the falling girder. ** Some sources say the cover is based upon the cover of , which truly has an uncanny resemblance. * This issue establishes that writer Gardner Fox exists in Earth-One continuity as well as that of Earth-Prime. It is uncertain if National (DC) Comics Publications also existed but it is certain that if it did it didn't have Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman comics. In fact, the closest comic analogs to those characters on Earth-One were Ultra-man (Superman), Night Wizard (Batman) and Madame Miracle (Wonder Woman) who appeared shortly before their actual careers begun. There was also an attempt to make a Silver Age Flash comic character called Jet Jordan. * DC Direct released a statuette modeled after the cover to this issue. * The events from this issue take place on June 14th, 1961. | Recommended = | Links = }}